falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Charlie's
Charlie's is a caravan company and unofficial branch of the Flounders Island government. Having operated on the islands since the 2130s, the company has a long history of trading with homesteaders, Fisher Families and foreign merchants. Following the events of July 2287, the company is currently without a leader, operating under the governance of Flounders Island. History Charlie's caravan was founded in late 2132 when any pretence of Pre-War life continuing ended. Charlie's Chip Shop had been a staple of Whitemark for tens of years before the war, proudly owned by the Charlie family. However, with the town abandoned but for Longnecks, the shop wasn't raking in money as before the war. When John Charlie finally ran out of supplies, his only option was to take to the roads. Surprisingly, John did well from the start. Many of the homesteaders in the North were strong in one area - clean water or brahmin meat, for example - yet lacked in another - livestock feed or spare parts. By simply couriering goods from one farm to another - and, of course, skimming a little off the top - John was able to establish a nice little business. Due to his family name and his family's legacy, John Charlie's outfit was quickly christened Charlie's. Charlie's proved to be a successful influencer, albeit unconsciously. John's couriering showed Darren Runner (the future founder of Flounders Island) the value of even rudimentary cooperation. What, Runner wondered, would an Island's worth of cooperation create? Charlie's had no answer for the man, but they took his corn all the same. Runner would have a large degree of influence on Charlie's in the future. Charlie's trading around Flounders Island, but its most reliable customers were found in the North. When Runner began his unification efforts in the 2180s, the caravan had two options: join up with the unifiers and potential lose profit or maintain the status quo. James Charlie (his father had died in the early 70s) was even more naive than and was easily persuaded to align with the new Flounders Island Provisional Government. Bloody Gubament This set about a trend. Charlie's began to solely deal with the Flounders Island government and its citizens. As the government expanded, the caravan expanded. The very footpaths Charlie's brahmin worked into became the government roads. The workers and materials involved in the construction of New Sea were carried by Charlie's. Whenever transportation was necessary, Charlie's was present to provide. Despite this close relationship, Charlie's remained independent from government meddling until the Sinking and Fisher Wars of the 2230s. With greater stresses placed upon the infrastructure system by the wars, then Prime Minister Martin Runner suggested fully incorporating the company into the government structure. For obvious reasons, this was rejected by the company. However, the idea remained appealing to the government. Through much of the remaining 23rd century, the company remained closely-tied but independent of the government. However, when Mary Charlie died without a child on 23rd July 2287, the Flounders Island parliament swept in. Installing an "Interim Director", the company was swiftly incorporated into the bureaucratic structure of the nation. The nominal independence it maintains in October is liable to disappear after the 2288 election, no matter who is elected. Leadership Since its inception, Charlie's has been a family caravan company. The leader was always a Charlie and always passed the company on to their first born child. Since John Charlie, three other Charlies have led the company (all years signify how long they led the company): *John Charlie (2132-2172) *James Charlie (2171-2217) *Eliza Charlie (2217-2241) *Mary Charlie (2242-2287) This familial tradition has changed since the death of Mary Charlie. Without a Charlie to take over the company, the Flounders Island government swept in to fill the void. Currently, the company is set up by Interim Director Steven Lucia, a government official with no relation to the Charlies. Products John Charlie's original couriering set up a pattern for the caravan as a general goods trader. Since it's inception, the caravans have hauled crops, meats, water, feed, spare parts, lumber, concrete, stone and anything else in demand. The company's primary products are food, water, and building materials, which they haul around the many islands of Flounders Island. Like any company, Charlie's has some specialties. Since the establishment of Flounders Island, Charlie's has helped to transport individuals around. Originally, this was merely a protection service against the dangerous creatures that occupy the unoccupied areas. However, as the company has gathered wealth and knowledge, these services have expanded. As of 2287, the company even includes 2 dedicated ferries, just have passengers - John and James, after the first two leaders. One product Charlie's does not sell is weapons and ammunition. Due to low supply and little demand around the islands, the company never found a sizeable market for the product. As most homesteads hoarded guns, swords, and bullets, John Charlie's original couriering never tapped into the market. As such, there was never a historical basis or economic reason to expand into selling guns and ammo. Relations As a private company (at least in the past), Charlie's can deal with other groups as they wish. This has led them to trade with a number of groups that others may find unsavory. Flounders Island Flounders Island and Charlie's have had an incredibly close relationship. In fact, they are nearly an official branch of the government. Their past is lined with cooperative actions and mutually beneficial dealings. It is likely that Charlie's is eventually incorporated into Flounders Island officially. Williamstown Charlie's most northern partner, Williamstown has been a beneficial partner since the first contact in 2245. Charlie's and Williamstown have mutual trade interest in one another: Charlie's in the industrial output of the settlement (specifically the spare parts and raw materials necessary for naval craft) and Williamstown in the foodstuffs found on Flounders Island (especially delicious and rare Poached Angler). Victorian Railways Dealings with Victorian Railways have always been limited. The railers rarely come near the coasts and the journey to Victoria is so dangerous that sailors rarely venture past the ports. However, like with Flounders Island, Victorian Railways wishes to bring about closer ties with Charlie's in hopes of expanding their markets to Tasmania. Category:Groups Category:Tasmania Category:Caravan Companies